


Martin.

by exrui (orphan_account)



Category: Martin (Sitcom), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin, Exhibitionism, Inspired by..., M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exrui
Summary: based off an episode from Martin.





	Martin.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the one i was going to base on that martin episode. as i said before i don't really like jikook but for some reason i felt this would fit. also this is part one, i guess. i will make the second part with them coming back and possible smut.
> 
> i changed it, this is now a smut chapter. i wasn't fine with the way the first one came out so this a new one i wrote an hour ago and posted on wattpad

Jimin got off the plane and spotted Jungkook. "Hey!" Jungkook turned around and saw who it was immediately and glared. He started walking towards Jimin and grabbed him and dragged him by the wrist to a private room, only to push him against the wall. "You almost got me fired, baby boy." he said, voice dripping with lust. Jimin gulped, "Hey look, I-I apologize. We were in a hurry and-" he was cut off by Jungkook smashing his lips against his own.

He kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Get on your knees, Jimin." he said. "Wait, how do you know my nam-" "Just get on your knees now." he ordered and Jimin obeyed to avoid any punishment. Jungkook unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear. "Suck. Now."

Jimin slowly started to engulf Jungkook's member in his mouth. Jungkook fisted his hands in his hair, releasing a groan and making Jimin moan around him.

He started deepthroating Jungkook without a gag reflex. "Okay, stop. I want you to lay on the table. Jimin made his way to the table, finally taking in his surroundings. He saw that there were big glass windows showing the inside room to the outside. It seemed like a big meeting room. Is he really going to do this here? Literally everyone will see, Jimin thought.

Hands wrapped around his waist from behind. "I can tell your anxious, baby. I'll make sure I'll go gentle, but I'm still going to make you scream my name for everyone to hear. You see those people over there?" Jungkook grabbed his chin and directed him to the people walking by. "They're all going to see you get wrecked by me, okay?" he said, then pushed Jimin on the table ignoring the people who stopped and looked at the situation.

Jungkook took off Jimin's clothes and let his hands roam all over his body. "Hey, you know you have a nice ass right?" Jimin shook his head with a flustered face. "Well you do. I noticed it when I searched you." he smacked Jimin's thigh earning a whine. "Are you sure it's not fake?" Jungkook asked smirking. "Yes, I'm sure it's not fake. What the hell?"

"I'm just asking, damn." "Well you shouldn't of asked that stupid ass question." he shouted.

He scoffed. "Respect your elders." "Bitch, ain't I'm older than you?"

"I'm 21." "Well, I'm 24. Call me hyung."

Jungkook sighed. "You're really a mood killer....hyung." Jimin rolled his eyes, "Hurry up and fuck me already. I'm the only one naked and there's a bunch of people outside of this room looking in and can see what's going on and I want to get it over with and see if your tiny ass dick can wreck me." he whined.

"Needy aren't we?- Wait, tiny dick? I'm just going to ignore that." he said and started to take off his clothes and saw Jimin already finger-fucking himself. "Y-Your taking t-too long." he said. Jungkook removed Jimin's fingers from inside himself to replace them with his dick. Jimin let out a loud moan catching the attention of a little girl and watched the two men with wide eyes and then pulled away by her mother.

Jimin saw this and almost started crying thinking he made the little girl scarred for life. But those thoughts were erased from his mind when Jungkook hit his prostate, hard. "Stop thinking about it. Focus on me." Jimin nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck. Jungkook kissed him harshly and jerked him off making Jimin release in both of their stomachs. Jimin laid down allowing Jungkook to completely pound into him until he came inside of him with a loud groan.

"Hey, Jungkook."

"Yeah?"

"I think you just lost your job."

"Why?"

"Your boss just left a note on the window.

He looked and saw what his boss had to say and just sighed.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> that's it i guess. i hope it's at least okay for now. i can try to make part two better because i'm thinking about making it smut. but i hope you enjoyed anyway.
> 
> later!


End file.
